


The Snow Will Melt

by HolidayHabit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuuri has anxiety, yuuri is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHabit/pseuds/HolidayHabit
Summary: Yuuri is terrified of the future, but Victor reassures him that everything's going to be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A Yuri!!! on Ice fic? 
> 
> Can we take a minute and appreciate episode 5, 7, and 10 because omf.

The clock ticked loudly next to Yuuri's ear. He'd told his family good night three hours ago on the phone, and he was positive everybody he knew was asleep by now. Yuuri was starting to regret not falling asleep sooner, because the longer he laid there in the dark room, staring at nothing, the less tired he grew. It was funny, really, after five years of being away from Hatetsu, he'd hoped he'd lose a certain homesickness that seemed to pummel his happy thoughts. Being with Victor, he should have been happy, but the Grand Prix was coming so soon, he wasn't ready.

Glancing back to the clock, it read 1:19 AM. Yuuri rolled over and groaned into his pillow. If he didn't fall asleep soon, he'd be late for practice tomorrow, which would severely impact his performance at the Grand Prix. But he just couldn't. Not when his thoughts swirled his head like a fish in a pond.

Yuuri rolled over and over, unable to get comfortable. He knew he'd have to stop eventually, or else the rustling of the bed sheets that weren't his own would awaken the Russian in the other bed. Instead of attempting to go to sleep, however, he settled for getting up and at least taking a bath. After all, the onsen wasn't there, and the moment he'd gotten off the flight, he'd passed out in the hotel room, skipping any sort of unpacking or anything productive, really.

Pulling himself out of the warm, fluffy bed, he'd brought his physically exhausted body to the shared bathroom and to the side of a porcelain tub. Yuuri reached over to the faucet, turning it far enough so it flowed hot. As the water filled the tub, he reluctantly pulled off his pajamas as quietly as he could, careful not to awaken Victor. Yuuri, then, stepped into the tub and submerged himself just below his nostrils. He cursed himself mildly, the water seemed to scald him. Rather than doing something about it, though, he sat and waited for his body to adjust to the burning temperature.

Taking a deep breath, the thoughts seemed to ignite.

"If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."

His shoulders seemed to tremble at the memory. He took another deep breath in an attempt to calm down. After all, Victor said he was kidding.

God, he'd hoped he was kidding. It didn't help the fact that his insecurities seemed to take over his life, and as Victor seemed to waltz into his life, the amount of self-doubt he had seemed to triple. Even as Victor tried to boost his confidence.

What would happen if he'd missed the podium during the Grand Prix?

His heart clenched. Victor would leave, and Yuuri would stay a failure. Contrary to belief, Yuuri didn't seem to mind failure, but when it came to letting someone down, he just couldn't.

Yuuri washed his hair with the generic, travel-sized bottle of shampoo provided by the hotel itself. Coconut.

Scrubbing himself everywhere else, he stepped out of the bathtub, letting the beads of water drip off his body and onto the floor. He wrapped a towel tight around his shoulders and just sat in anxious thought.

"Yuuri?" A voice rang out, pulling him from his thoughts.

He didn't look up, staring at his bare feet.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Yuuri simply apologized.

"Yuuri. It's 3 in the morning.." Victor trailed off. "Why are you awake?" He asked simply. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Yuuri replied shortly. "I already slept most of the day already, so I look a bath."

"You slept for two hours," Victor said with a sigh, he sat down next to Yuuri, not seeming to mind that his bottom was wet with water at the edge of the porcelain.

"I wasn't tired," Yuuri said, "You can go back to bed. I won't wake you up again."

"Is something wrong, Yuuri?" The Russian man's eyes glanced over at Yuuri, who had yet to look anywhere but at his toes.

Yuuri shook his head, "I'm fine."

Victor looked concerned. Yuuri was acting like how he did just before performing. He seemed to lose interest in everyone else and grew deathly quiet and terribly self-centered. It was no better when his anxiety seemed to spiral out of control, his selfishness seemed to mask his nerves.

"As your coach," Victor started with to get Yuuri's attention, "I demand to know why you're awake so late when a competition is so soon!" He raised his voice, "A bad sleep schedule means a bad performance." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

Yuuri visibly stiffened. He didn't want to muddle his performance any more than he believed he would. Using Victor to keep himself grounded and at least partially believing in himself, when he mentioned a bad performance, his mind seemed to float to, "What if..?"

"Is that it? You're worried about your performance?" Victor said.

Yuuri lowered his head, simply shaking it.

"Yuuri. Look at me." Victor said.

Yuuri didn't look up. Yuuri didn't want to be a failure. He didn't want to come back home as a loser. He didn't want Victor to leave. He didn't want what happened last year to happen again. He didn't want to be humiliated again. He couldn't show his face if his attempt to prove himself this year flopped!

How many people would he let down if that happened?

Lists of names appeared in his head, attacking him in the form of a migraine. His shoulders seemed to shudder as his breath quickened.

"Yuuri.." Victor said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'll resign as your coach." The phrase repeated in his head. His idol was right here, right now, and he was wasting his time even though he knew he'd never be able to win gold at the Grand Prix. Just how self-indulgent could Yuuri Katsuki get? His fingers grasped around his head, covering his ears as if that would block out the terrible thoughts in his head, but the voice never went away.

His breathing grew labored as his vision grew clouded. Victor's voice seemed so far away.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to run, he had to go just somewhere, he had to escape, he had to do something!

SLAP!

The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the small bathroom.

Yuuri's cheek stung painfully, his hands flew to catch himself from falling off the edge of the tub.

"V-Vic.." His voice wavered.

Victor shushed him, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri's shaking form, pinning his arms to his sides.

Silent tears filled Yuuri's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He tried to pull away, but Victor's grip was too strong. His body trembled as a single sob tore his throat.

Victor had kneeled in front of Yuuri with his arms wrapped around him, his head rested on Yuuri's chest, despite the heaving sobs that shook Yuuri's entire body. No amount of words at that very minute could reach Yuuri, and Victor knew this.

Sobs mixed with words of pleading, "I'm so sorry, I'm so scared.." Yuuri forced out, "Please don't leave me!"

Victor's grip tightened as Yuuri cried out his fears and worries, his anxiousness and his sorrow.

"I'm not leaving, Yuuri," Victor said softly. His hold shook just barely. Yuuri was worried about him leaving?

"I-I don't want you to go.." Yuuri whimpered.

"I'll be here with you before the Grand Prix, during the Grand Prix, and even after the Grand Prix is over. I'll always be here." Victor's voice just barely wavered.

Yuuri's sobs slowed down, and his arms somehow managed to wrap around Victor's waist. His head dropped to rest on Victor's shoulder, causing Victor's shirt to go damp with tears.

"...D-Do you promise?" Yuuri said through muffled fabric.

"I swear, I will always be by your side," Victor said in a strong voice.

Yuuri visibly relaxed in Victor's embrace, "Thank you," He mumbled, "Thank you so much.."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck it's 4 AM and I am dead.
> 
> I hope you liked it. :')


End file.
